tendangansimadunfandomcom-20200213-history
H. Syafe'i
H. Syafei Is Madun's father who is a religious scholar. He wants Madun to become a religious scholar just like him. Because of that he will do anything to stop Madun from becoming a soccer player. Appearance Syafe'i has an ordinary Indonesian people look, and he often wear a violet peci. Early life He was born in Medan, North Sumatra. with Batak father, His father was passed away when he was elementary school when he was playing soccer in the car crash in the heavy rain, He promised to not playing soccer again when he visited his father's grave. Personality Syafe'i's personality varies greatly between seasons. In Tendangan Si Madun 1, he is very stubborn, but it completely changed afer the events that happened to him in the last episode of Season 1. Tendangan Si Madun 1 Syafe'i is a stubborn man that always forbids Madun to play soccer. He also can get angry easily, especially when Madun plays soccer. However, he always turns happy when seeing Madun reading Al-Quran. Tendangan Si Madun 2 Syafe'i had changed in the new season since a car crash happened to him at the last season. He is happier than in the last season, and did not get angry easily. He is more patient than in the last season. Tendangan Si Madun 3 Syafe'i retains his stubborn personality from Season 1, although he has been shown to have more patience compared to Season 1, as seen he doesn't get angry much easily. He is also shown to flirt with Mariam, a young woman. His personality in Season 3 is much like Season 1, however he is much more patient. However, he later retained his personality from Season 2, as seen he now currently supports Madun for playing soccer. He becomes increasingly care and proud of him. Now, Syafe'i is more kind, patient and caring. Story In the series, Syafe'i is a religious scholar who despises soccer. He thinks Madun must read Al-Quran all of the time. He is seen having a crush on Mrs. Aisyah, making Kirana, his wife, becoming jealous. Syafe'i talks to them in a total discrimination: if he is talking to Mrs. Aisyah, he talks in a nice voice. But if he is talking with Kirana, he talks in a brute voice. Sometimes, he is seen playing soccer, but only to defend himself against the cruel team's attack. He not only despises soccer, but he also despises become a religious scholar in TV. Example, he is angry when Madun trying to become a junior religious scholar in a TV show. Syafe'i also despises Madun to pay their debts, because he don't like Madun paying debts by resources of soccer, causing Madun's hard works become useless. In the yesterday episode, he got a car crash in a big rain. It's unknown what happened to him now. Tendangan Si Madun 2 Like stated above, Syafe'i has changed in the new season. He prefers to support Madun. He is not an antagonist anymore, and he is a supporting character. Rather than becoming a religious scholar like in the last season, now he is an angkot driver. Tendangan Si Madun 3 Unlike the second season, Syafe'i again despises soccer. He scolds Madun for playing soccer numerous times, although it is not as much as the first season. However later, Syafe'i supports Madun for playing soccer, much like in the second season. Techniques Although Syafe'i hardly plays soccer, he does have some techniques. * Allahu Akbar Kick * Angry Father Kick Trivia *He can be referred as an antagonist. This is ironic because he is the father of the main protagonist, Madun. *He seems never been satisfied by Madun's hard works. *It's unknown that he will become a deuteragonist or not. *He prefers to become an angkot driver at the new season, rather than religious scholar in the last season. Category: Antagonists